Freedom Benders
by Nightwing13
Summary: Takes place after episode nine. Korra is healing and Mako, Bolin, and Asami go to the market. They come across something rather interesting. Freedom Fighters? New team mates to Team Avatar! I really suck at summaries . OCxOC Future MakoxKorra maybe BolinXAsami Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've wanted to write a Legend of Korra fanfic for a while now, but I've been so lazy! And thanks to episode 8 and 9 I've had to rewrite the story quite a few times. So now I'm just gonna get started on this new version. Hope you guys like it! I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**Chapter One:**

It's been a few days since Korra had been kidnapped by Tarrlok. Mako was always so worried about her. He had paid less attention than his own girlfriend to be by Korra's side while she recovered. Asami took note of this.

Asami hadn't even gotten a proper kiss from Mako, much less a hug. She knew Mako indeed had feelings for Korra. Not just because of Bolin's terrible lying, she could see right through Mako and how he cared so much for her. Why didn't he just break up with Asami if he cared about Korra this much? He would hurt her much less. But until that day comes, when Mako breaks up with her, Asami was going to try to spend as much time with Mako as possible.

Asami was walking back towards her room when she noticed both Bolin and Mako sitting on the steps laughing with Korra about something. Korra was still wrapped in bandages from where she was cut. Asami sighed and put on her best fake smile as she walked towards the group.

"So what are you guys laughing about?"

Mako looked up at Asami, but continued to laugh. "Oh, hey Asami. Korra was telling us about how Tenzin watched us the first time at pro-bending."

"Yeah it's hard to believe the old man would cheer for pro-bending." Bolin added.

Asami just nodded. It seemed to her that Mako only opened up this much around Korra. Around Asami it seemed that he was with her, but his head was somewhere else.

"Sounds…funny." Asami mumbled but nobody noticed.

As Team Avatar chatted, Pema came up. At first she didn't want to disrupt the teenagers from talking, but she had a favor to ask, and with the growing baby inside her, she wasn't able to do it herself.

"Hey kids." She greeted them.

They all looked up at Pema with smiling faces, except Asami. "Hi Pema!" Bolin, Mako, and Asami greeted.

"Is there something you need?" Korra asked as she stood up and winced at the pain. "Ow!"

Both Pema and Mako grabbed each of Korra's arms. "Korra, don't strain yourself." Mako said as he helped Korra sit back down on the steps.

"But Pema needs our help!"

"Yes I do, but not from you Korra." Pema said sternly.

"W-wha?"

"You're still healing; I can't have you running around Republic City in your state." Pema's motherly side was coming out which made Korra sulk a bit.

Korra sighed. "Fine…"

Pema straightened up and put a smile on her face. "But you three, could you do me a favor?"

Asami perked up a bit. Ever since Tenzin took in her, Mako, and Bolin, she felt like she was in their debt. "Of course we can!"

"But what about Korra?"

Asami's attention snapped to Mako. Again he looked hurt about the idea of leaving Korra alone. At this point Asami felt like pulling out her hair.

Pema just smiled again. "It's okay Mako; I'll be here with the kids with Korra. We'll take good care of her." She turned back to Korra. "In the mean time, you should get some more rest. I'll have Jinora bring you some food in a bit."

Korra nodded and started to get up but winced in pain again. Mako quickly helped Korra up the stairs and to her room. A pain shot through Asami, but she tried her best to look fine. And it seemed to work.

"He's such a nice young man." Pema said from beside Asami.

"Yup, that's my bro for ya. Pretty brooding but he likes to help." Bolin said from Asami's other side. "Plus he really cares about Korra." Bolin then noticed what he said and quickly tried covering it up. "Because you know…they're best friend! Yeah, so he's gotta take care of her. It's in job description for being a best friend…ha ha…yeah."

Asami rolled her eyes at Bolin and turned to Pema. "So what is it you need us to do?"

"Oh right!" Pema pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Asami. "It's just a few things I need from the market. Thanks again for doing this." Pema said, smiling at Asami.

Asami smiled back. "It's no problem at all."

Pema then left just as Mako came back out. "Ready to go?"

Asami nodded and the three made their way to the garage where she kept her Satomobile. They all got in the car. Bolin looked pretty chipper to be back in the Satomobile, but when she happened to glance over at Mako, he looked rather distant.

'_I'm clearly not the one he wants.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was a tad bit boring so hopefully you guys like the second chapter better. Please R & R. I'm starting to feel like a crappy writer . Hope you guys like it! I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**Chapter Two:**

After arriving to the marketplace, the three teens barely spoke as they searched for the goods on Pema's list. There was only awkwardness between Mako and Asami, and Bolin felt guilty.

"Dude! What is going on with you two?" Bolin whispered to Mako.

Mako looked a bit confused. "What are you talking about?" Mako whispered back as he followed Asami.

"You guys aren't talking. You're not even holding hands! Did you guys break up?"

Mako laughed at his brother's question. "What? No! We're fine, see." Mako turned his attention to Asami. "Hey Asami, can I see the list?"

"No, I've got it." Asami quickly said without looking back at Mako.

Mako was surprised. Usually Asami would never say 'no' to Mako. He stopped dead in his tracks by her comment.

"Bro?"

"Okay…so maybe something isn't right…" Mako said as his eyes remained on Asami as she continued scanning the goods of the market place.

Bolin patted his brother on the back. "I'm sorry, maybe she's just going through a faze?"

Mako shook his head. Asami had never acted this way. He knew she was angry with him. Then again, part of him really didn't care. Part of him still wished he was back at the Air Temple island with Korra.

"No, it's not." Mako then continued after Asami with Bolin following close behind.

When Mako and Bolin finally reached Asami. She was paying for a bag of rice. It was a large bag and Mako was getting ready to grab it. However, Asami stopped him.

"Bolin, could you carry this for me?"

Both Bolin and Mako become surprised. Mako, Asami's boyfriend, was being shunned by his own girlfriend.

"Uh…sure…" He walked past Mako, giving him a confused look and then lifted the bag in his arms. "Where next?" Bolin just happened to ask.

"Hmm, she needs some seeds for fruit. So it should only be up a little further."

"Ah, well that's not too bad." Bolin said with a smile.

Asami smiled back. Mako was becoming slightly jealous. Now his own brother was taking _his_ women. But then again…Mako did kiss Korra in front of Bolin…and he didn't regret it. Mako just sighed and followed the two up the market.

"Bolin, what kind of seeds should we get?" Asami asked Bolin as she examined the wide variety of fruit seeds.

Bolin rubbed his chin as he too examined the options. "Hmm…what about watermelon!" Bolin looked very pleased with his choice. However, Mako thought differently.

"Bolin, the Lemurs are part of the air nation. They eat moon peaches." Mako practically snapped at his brother as he grabbed the seeds.

Asami was a bit annoyed with Mako's attitude. "And since when are you an expert on winged-lemurs?" Asami snapped back.

"Oh since Korra took Mako and I to feed the lemurs." Bolin informed Asami like it was no problem at all. Really…it was.

"Again with Korra!" Asami then started to walk off angrily. "Korra this, Korra that!" She turned back around to face the boys. "Hello, I'm here! I'm not invisible! So stop pretending I don't exist and talk to me. I'm even your girlfriends for heaven's sake!"

Both Bolin and Mako froze as they watched Asami rant. With the fact they couldn't think of anything reassuring to say to Asami, she glared at them.

"Forget this, I'm leaving." Asami turned around and just as she did a red car came speeding beside her.

Three men got out of the car and looked down at Asami like they were a piece of meat. The Triple Threat Triad. Instantly the civilians in the market started screaming and running away from the three older and dangerous men. The three men grinned at the site.

"Why hey there gorgeous. You look like you can make your way around town." The leader of the group greeted Asami. Then he lit a fireball in his hand. "Why don't you hand over the goods?"

Asami was frozen in fear. Both Bolin and Mako forgot about the mini fight and groceries and prepared to battle. But before either one could bend, a silver object came flying through the air and cut the side of the fire bender's face.

Both groups looked to the right from where the object was thrown and saw Skoochy. He was grinning and the silver object returned to his hand. A metal boomerang which looked like it was from the water tribe. He tucked the boomerang in the back of his pants and started running off.

"Get that kid!" The fire bender commanded the earth bender and water bender.

The three benders chased after Skoochy, leaving Asami, Bolin, and Mako in complete and utter shock. "Uh…guys…what just happened?" Bolin finally piped up.

"Uh…I'm not sure…" Asami managed to say from being in shock.

Mako slowly came to realize that Skoochy was in trouble. "Guys after them!"

Without even thinking about Mako's command, the three of them chased the Triple Threat Triad. They were running through allies looking for the Triad and Skoochy, but they lost sight of them. But as they ran past an alley way, they heard the sound of men moaning.

"Guys over here!" Asami called to Mako and Bolin who ran ahead of her.

They both stopped and watched Asami enter the alleyway. "Asami, be careful!" Mako called to her and then ran to her side.

The three men of the Triple Threat Triad were spread across the alley way. The water bender was lying sprawled out on a dumpster. The fire bender was leaning against the wall with his arms lying limp beside him. The earth bender was hanging from a fire escape. None of them moved when the three of them entered the alleyway.

Mako marched over to the fire bender. He grabbed the fabric of the man's red jacket and pulled him a bit so Mako's face was only inches away. "What happened here?" He questioned the other fire bender.

"Ch-chi…"

"Chi-blockers?" Bolin filled in for the fire bender who nodded.

Mako's eyes narrowed and he dropped the man back against the wall. He looked over at Asami and Bolin who also looked quite confused.

"Mako…if that boy stopped these guys with a silly weapon…why would Chi-blockers be after him?" Asami asked. She had a weak spot for younger kids.

Mako didn't say anything. He was worried too, but it wouldn't help getting Asami worked up even more. He walked to the other two benders to check on them, but they were also paralyzed from the Chi-Blockers.

Bolin soon joined his brother to check out the other benders, but when he made his way over he tripped and fell on the ground. "Ow!" Bolin cried.

Mako turned around and shook his head at his brother. "Bolin now isn't the time to act foolish."

"I wasn't acting foolish! I tripped on something!" Bolin defended himself.

"What are you talking-"

"Mako look!" Asami called to Mako. She noticed that ground was uneven.

The man whole that led down to the sewers was not shut right. It was half closed and it looked like a metal bender had unlatched it from the ground. The three of them walked closer and Bolin pushed it away to look down. Only complete darkness was seen. Mako lifted his hand, lighting a fireball in it, and dropped it down into the sewer, but as the flame fell it was quickly put out with a water whip.

"SOMEONE'S DOWN THERE!" Mako immediately yelled.

As the three of them began to fight back, sewer water was gushing out of the hole, soaking Mako, Bolin, and Asami. The force of the water caused the three to fly away from the man whole and fall hard on the ground. When the slowly got back up to fight again they noticed the man whole being metal bended back into place.

Mako jumped to his feet and looked directly at his brother. "Bolin metal bend!"

Bolin gave Mako an annoyed look. "Bro, you know very well I can't metal bend!" Mako groaned at his brother.

Asami rolled her eyes at the brothers and slowly got to her feet. "There's no point of chasing them, they probably got away." The brothers didn't say anything causing Asami to sigh. "Come on, let's go back and tell Tenzin about what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys. And Pinklink thanks for correcting me. I thought there were a few of them left. My bad! I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**Chapter Three:**

"TENZIN!"

With the sudden noise of the teenagers shouting Tenzin's name and the doors to his office flying open, Tenzin jumped. He was quite startled and wasn't expecting Mako, Bolin, and Asami to run in. It was no longer cool and calm at his home.

After cooling down a bit from the surprise, Tenzin sighed and spoke, "What's wrong?" Then he noticed how the teenagers looked. They were soaking wet and we caught a quick whiff of them. "Oh my Spirits! What on Earth have you been doing?" He asked pinching his nose to prevent himself from spelling the horrible stench.

"Oh the usual. Going out to the market, chasing people into dark allies oh…AND GETTING ATTACKED BY SEWER BENDERS!" Bolin…tried to explain.

Tenzin was extremely confused by the Bolin's explanation. Asami and Mako shook their heads, embarrassed that Bolin was the one to explain what had happened to the three.

Mako walked beside Bolin and pushed him back beside Asami. "Tenzin let me explain what really happened." Mako began to say as he shot a glare at Bolin who just smiled like a buffoon. "We were out doing Pema's shopping and we came across some not so friendly benders. But before we could do anything this kid we know saved us. He even became decoy so we could get away, but we followed him just in case." Mako paused. He was still confused about how Skoochy got away. "When we got there, the kid was gone and the benders were…taken out by chi-blockers."

Tenzin was truly confused about the story. "Have you seen this child ever bend before?" Tenzin asked.

Bolin and Mako both shook their heads. "He's just a poor kid leaving on the streets." Mako said with a guilty face.

"Yeah. And when we do try to look for him, he's nowhere to be found!" Bolin also added.

Tenzin thought to himself a bit. He started to remember the stories his father once told him. Then he started to think of one story in particular. Freedom Fighters. They were a bunch of kids who had lost their family to the fire nation. They grew up in the woods and weren't too friendly of the fire nation. They hated them and didn't care what they did would harm innocents.

Tenzin stood from behind his desk. He was still deep in thought about the Freedom Fighters. Perhaps they truly didn't dismember. "After dinner we will go and investigate." The three nodded and Tenzin flinched again just before covering his nose. "But please could you please take a bath?"

The three teens looked at each other and soon the stench also hit them. Each of their hands flew up to their noses and nodded in agreement.

It was around dinner time that Korra was getting upset. She hated being trapped in her room. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't practice bending, she couldn't attempt to air bend. She couldn't even visit the others unless Bolin or Mako helped her out of her room!

Mako…

Korra noticed Mako act differently when he assisted her to Oogi. He seemed genuinely concerned about her. But why would he act like that? Especially in front of Asami! He has even spent even more time with Korra then ever. Even more then his own girlfriend.

Annoyed with the fact Korra couldn't do anything; she threw her covers off and swung her feet over the bed. She looked down at the ground and with a gulp of air pushed off her bed and to her feet. She still felt weak, but she was done with bed-rest. As fast as she could, she made her way out of her room.

When she reached outside of the women's' quarters, she noticed the light on in the main building of Air Temple Island. She groaned, knowing the distance was going to be hard on her, but then she noticed a quite familiar whine. She looked to her left and Naga was standing right behind her.

A smile spread across her face. "Naga!" She spread her arms out and hugged her loving polar bear-dog. "I missed you so much!" She said as she scratched behind Naga's ears.

Naga moaned, enjoying the feeling of her ears being scratched. She then nudged Korra a bit and ran in front of her. She then kneeled lower to the ground, allowing Korra to get on her back more easily. Korra was pleased with Naga and quickly, and carefully, mounted Naga's back. Naga then ran as fast as she could to the main building.

Once Korra and Naga reached the main temple, Naga kneeled to the ground again allowing Korra to slide off without any pain. Korra then told Naga to stay put and entered the building. Korra was still in pain, but she was done being hospitalized. She needed to go back out to Republic City and somehow stop Amon, no matter what may happen to her. Then again, there was also the reason to see Mako again…

When Korra came to the dining room, Korra's nose was filled with the smell of warm rice and cooked fish. It reminded her of the Southern Water Tribe. She had already eaten dinner, but she just wanted to at least see everyone again.

When she came to the door of the dining room, she overheard Tenzin talking.

"After dinner you will take me directly to where you lost sight of Skoogy."

"Skoochy." Korra heard both Bolin and Mako correct Tenzin.

"Right, my apologies. After you show me the area the three of you will head back to Air Temple Island."

"WHAT?" She heard Bolin, Mako, and Asami call out.

"But Tenzin you could get hurt." Asami spoke in a more gentle tone.

"Yeah, plus, no offense Tenzin uh, sir…but you could use our help." Bolin had tried to reason. Korra almost laughed at her friend but she kept them under control.

"We also need to go into the sewers." Mako spoke up.

'_Sewers?'_ Korra thought and then she leaned against the door a bit more to hear more of the conversation.

"There are people down there." Mako added. Korra was now getting even more interested.

"Daddy, can I come to?" Meelo asked.

Then Ikki gasped. "If Meelo is going I want to go to!"

"No kids, you will be staying with me." Korra heard Pema say. "But Tenzin, at least take them with you. You could use your help, and…I don't want you to get into any trouble."

Korra heard Tenzin sigh. Pema was always able to change Tenzin's mind. "Alright." He finally agreed. "But if there are any signs of danger you three leave immediately."

Korra couldn't take it anymore. Tenzin shouldn't have to take on the tasks of the Avatar. It wasn't his job. It was _her _job. Nobody else should have to deal with these problems. Only her. Why hadn't anybody told her about what happened?

Korra's hand took hold of the door and slid it open with a loud bang. All eyes were on her now.

Mako jumped to his feet and put his hands on Korra's shoulders, but she was angry and shrugged them off. "I'm going too."

"But Korra, you need to rest." Pema said in a calm tone. Her eyes were filled with worried for Korra.

Korra shook her head. "I'm done resting. I need to be out there helping the innocent." Korra's eyes then traveled to Tenzin. "I'm going with you guys and there's nothing that can change my mind."


End file.
